This invention relates generally to cooking and more particularly, to microwave oven systems and methods for simmering.
Microwave ovens have become widely accepted in many countries for cooking of many foods at a fast cooking rate. The microwave frequency energy is radiated within an oven cooking cavity from an energy source such as a magnetron. The waves are radiated and reflected within the oven cavity and are distributed, for example, by mode stirrers, antennas, and the like. The microwave energy sets up a high-frequency oscillatory movement of the molecules in the food to cause internal heating by molecular friction.
While microwave oven cooking is a fast growing segment of the cooking industry, some people may be reluctant to purchase a microwave oven because they feel no need to cook faster and, furthermore, may attribute slow cooking or simmering with high quality end results regarding nutrition, tenderness, flavor, economy, and convenience, even with cheaper cuts of meat. Also, at least some believe that there is little routine main course meal preparation with microwave ovens, and that microwave oven owners tend to use the ovens in limited ways.